


I Have Died Everyday Since You Deleted Your Fic and Account

by Beezow_Doo_Doo_Zopittybop_Bop_Bop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AND IT LEFT OFF AT A CLIFFHANGER, DAWNEALEX - Freeform, Fic Title: I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You, HOW COULD U LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THAT, IT WAS A GOOD STORY AND NOW ITS GONE AND SO IS ITS CREATOR, M/M, Missing Fic, Mpreg, WHERE DA FUCK DID U GO, come back, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezow_Doo_Doo_Zopittybop_Bop_Bop/pseuds/Beezow_Doo_Doo_Zopittybop_Bop_Bop
Summary: Listen guys I don't usually do this shit. I'm just a lonely drug addict that sometimes posts crack and will pick up the occasional fanfic. But yesterday one of my favourites updated ("I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You" by DawneAlex) and today it's gone and so is its writer??? AND I'M PISSED, SO SUFFER THROUGH THIS FIC BEING POSTED.*****THIS IS STILL A FANFIC, READ TO THE STARS FOR THE THRILLING STORY.





	I Have Died Everyday Since You Deleted Your Fic and Account

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beezow_Doo_Doo_Zopittybop_Bop_Bop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezow_Doo_Doo_Zopittybop_Bop_Bop/gifts).



> If you have gotten this far, no I'm not planning on going to rehab, so stop asking.
> 
> Read at the stars for the actual fanfic.

This is humiliating for all but it had to be done.

IM PRETTY FUCKING SURE ONE OF YOU ASSHATS SAID SOMETHING MEAN TO THE AUTHOR CUZ THE LATEST CHAPTER HAD A BIT OF CONTROVERSY BUT LISTEN I WAS FUCKING H O O K E D ON THAT FIC.

DawneAlex baby come back (btw their fic was the arranged marriage / fashion designer / model one)

It's unfair that ONE second it was there and the next IT IS FUCKING DELETED AND SO IS DAWNEALEX. YOU. CAN'T. DO. THAT. TO. ME. ANYBODY ELSE READ THE STORY???

Here ill throw some Viktuuri in here so y'all can't say I'm breaking da rules or something AND DESTROY ME LIKE U DESTROYED DAWNEALEX

********MY VIKTUURI STORY BY ME:

Viktor had a problem to solve. He was on his phone, when he realized that nine months ago he forgot to take his birth control pills. And there was currently a baby poking out of him butt hole. 

Suddenly Yuuri is here. He is like, "ayo yo yo yo yo WUT TIME IS IT?"

Vickckcktor says: "BABY TIME!!!!!" before groaning in pain because his asshole is penis sized not baby sized.

"Oh no" says Pooh I mean Yuuri. He wasn't ready to be a dad. 

Viktor pooped out the child. But the baby was not just a baby but a conjoined twin baby. Damn, does that mean he is a father of two?

Suddenly two bald eagles sweep in. They hunger for the baby. Both say simealotaneously, "Viktor, you owe me your first born. Now pay up."

Viktor cries. The birds sound like his mother. He would happily oblige, but he wasn't sure which was his first born: Left Baby or Right Baby?

The eagles didnt seem to mind: they each grabbed a head with big manly bird beaks and PULLED. the pull was so intense that the babies separated and each had their own.

Unfortunately, the umbilical cord was still attached to Viktor's butt hole and the Great Pull stung his naughty man cheeks like a bitch. Yuuri was sad because what would He do without those naughty man cheeks? Did people actually think he had married Viktor for anything other than those fine naughty man cheeks? BITCH you trippin.

Suddenly yuuri pulled out a giant knife and stabs both da eagles. He then turns to Viktor and gnaws off the umbilical cord.

He goes to grab his two new beautiful babies, only to realize they're actually two ginormous watermelons. He slices up the melons with the bloody eagle knife amd they share some juicy melon.

Viktor smiles through a mouthful of melon flesh.

"Let's have another."

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Help me find that fanfic please. Also this is based off a true story in my personal life. Please take mpreg more seriously.


End file.
